Stay
by Lexipedia13
Summary: Sahira is leaving Holby with Rafi and Indy. So Greg resolves to do all he can to make her stay. Greg/Sahira. Please R&R.
1. Never Let You Go

**A/N: This is my first Holby City story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I know that Sahira has two sons, but only Indy has ever been mentioned, so that is why she is the only one. Also he is really cute!**

**He is about 1 year old in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Never let you go**

Sahira sat on the wooden bench, staring out over the deserted park. There was nothing much there apart from a few trees and a rusty old climbing frame. Nobody really visited this part of Holby, with the Farmead Estate being a mere 5 minutes walk.

It began to rain. A light drizzle dripped from the clouds. It ran down Sahira's neck, making her shiver. The rain helped her clear her thoughts. She turned around quickly, hearing footsteps.

"Sahira? What the hell are you doing here?" she heard Greg's familiar Irish accent.

"Will you please just go away Greg?" she said, anger rising in her voice, "I don't want you here. I don't need you here!"

"Okay, but I need you. Please don't go."

"I am married. I have a husband, Greg!" she cried.

"And you think I don't know that?" he leaned in towards her "I tried to resist, but you are irresistible." he kissed her, tenderly and she deepened the kiss.

Then unexpectedly, she pulled away, tears streaming down her face.

"Greg…I can't. You know I can't! I've got my family to think about: Indy, Rafi. I don't want them to get hurt because you love me too much to let me go."

"Sahira, you can't stay here. It's raining and you're soaked!" Greg said "Come back to mine."

Sahira looked at him, his eyes made her melt and she couldn't say no. She allowed herself to be lead away by Greg: the man she truly loved. The man she would die for.

Greg parked the car outside his flat, he and Sahira climbed out. Before he could open the door, she was on to him. Lips crashing together, hands in his hair, they stumbled inside, up the stairs and into his bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Sahira awoke, her body entangled with Greg's. She looked at him, smiling. She glanced at her watch. 5:49. She was late. She shook Greg awake.

"I've got to go and pick up Indy from nursery." she said panicking.

"It's okay. You can get there on time." Greg replied, calming her slightly, "I've got to get back to work."

They dressed quickly, before rushing out the door and going their separate ways.

Sahira couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between them.

How could something so wrong, feel so right?

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you liked it.**

**If you want more the next chapter will be up in a couple of days, because I'm trying to concentrate on some of my other stories.**


	2. Indy and the Accident

**A/N: Thank you to both GrahiraFan and LauraoooYAYOkMate for your kind reviews.**

**The first chapter was mostly to see if there was any interest.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Indy and the Accident**

As soon as Sahira walked into the room, Indy turned towards her. He held his arms up, babbling happily.

"Mu,mumm,um!" he called, his eyes bright like stars. She walked over to him and picked him up. He smiled at her, making visible his few teeth. She laughed at the gummy grin. Somehow, Indy always knew how to make her feel better.

"Come on, baby," she said walking over to his peg and picking up his coat, "Let's go home."

Meanwhile Greg, who had just arrived on Darwin Ward, was checking the afternoon cases when saw the door to Sahira's office was open. He walked inside. Everything seemed to be in order. His eyes fell on the coat, which lay on the back of the chair. She must have forgotten it. He decided to drop by her house later.

* * *

On the other side of Holby, Sahira had just opened the front door to her house. She lowered Indy from her hip and as soon as his feet touched the floor, he toddled inside on his chunky little legs. Sahira laughed as he wobbled along. He looked at her, his face glowing with pride. She followed him inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you hungry, Indy?" Sahira asked her son. Indy nodded, his head bobbing up and down.

"What do you want? A sandwich?" Sahira looked down at the little boy.

"Cheeese!" Indy shouted, jumping with glee.

"Ok, Indy." Sahira replied, walking into the kitchen. She made the sandwich and cut it into squares so that Indy could manage it.

"Indy?" she called, hearing no reply, she went in search of the child, "Indy, where are you?"

Sahira heard the faint sound of laughter coming from the living room. Indy was probably playing with his toys. She picked up the plate and carried it into the room.

"Ind-" but before Sahira could finish her sentence, her foot hit against one of Indy's toys and the plate flew from her hand, shattering as it touched the floor. Then, Sahira, smashed her head against the glass coffee table and with a sickening thud, her world faded to black.

She heard Indy's shrill cries but she could not reach him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review, I love hearing your opinions.**


	3. Greg to the Rescue

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. It is quite short because I wanted to update for you guys. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Greg to the Rescue**

Greg slammed his fist against Sahira's front door.

"Sahira? I know you are in there!" he yelled, peering through the window. Then he saw her, slumped against the sofa. Blood dripped steadily down the side of her face. He saw Indy crying, tears streamed the little boy's face.

Greg tried the door, it was locked. He wondered about smashing the window but Sahira was too close and he couldn't risk, hurting her or Indy. Greg kicked the door in frustration. He kicked again and again, feeling the door loosen. Greg kicked as hard as he could until the door swung open.

"Sahira!" Greg cried, throwing the coat aside. He picked up Indy, placing him away from the broken plate. "Sahira can you hear me?" there was no reply "Dammit!" Greg yelled in frustration. He pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. "Sahira…come on." Greg whispered to her, "Open your eyes." He saw that the blood was dripping onto the carpet, staining it a vivid red. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a cloth. Wiping the blood from Sahira's face, Greg saw the angry red gash, running across Sahira's right temple.

"Sahira, I want you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me, okay?" Greg said trying to keep his voice level. He felt her fingers move slightly, dancing lightly across his palm. Sahira's eyelids twitched before suddenly flicking open.

"Greg…Greg, is that you?" Sahira mumbled, her speech was slightly slurred. She raised her hand to her head, wincing. "Indy…Where's Indy?"

"He's fine." Greg soothed her, "Can you remember what happened?"

"The plate, Indy's toys…I fell." Sahira recounted, allowing Greg to rule out serious memory loss.

Sahira sat up abruptly, feeling her stomach swirl dangerously. Before she could stop herself, she had vomited onto the beige carpet. She had never really liked the colour anyway; Rafi had chosen it.

"I've called an ambulance and you are going to need a C.T."

"No, I'm fine." Sahira said weakly.

"You are not! That will need stitches!"

"What about Indy?" Sahira asked. All her anxiety, focused on her son.

"Well, where's Rafi?" Greg questioned.

"I don't know! He barely talks to me anymore: I haven't got a clue what's going on in his head." Sahira admitted, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'll look after him." Greg offered, "We'll have fun won't we, Indy?" he said turning to the little boy.

Greg watched as Sahira was bundled into the ambulance, with the paramedics. Taking Indy, he drove to the hospital, rushing through the doors in his haste to find his injured lover.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Tuesday's episode made me cry. I don't want Laila to leave, she is such a talented actress and Sahira and Greg deserve to be together! I wish her all the best, but I am hoping she will leave with Greg next week. That would be the best ending for all Grahira shippers!**

**From now on I will try and update weekly, because I am going back to school on Monday. I simply cannot wait!**


	4. I Need To Know

**Chapter 4: I Need To Know**

Greg rushed up the stairs towards Darwin, where he met Jac.

"Sahira's had an accident. She's in the E.D."

"Is it serious?" Jac asked, her usually cold eyes, filled with concern for her colleague.

"Lacerations mainly, but she was unconscious for a while." Greg replied.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"You wouldn't mind taking Indy would you?" Greg asked with pleading eyes.

Jac stepped back quickly, "No, way. They all hate me!" Jac shrieked, pointing to Indy, who flashed her his famous grin, revealing his pink gums and few teeth.

"Please, Jac?" Greg pushed Indy into her arms and he reached out for her hair. Jac held him at arms length, as if he were a ticking bomb. She saw Greg darting through the doors

"What am I meant to do with it?" she yelled after him.

"Just entertain him!" Greg shouted back, "He likes you."

* * *

Greg stood at the reception desk, drumming his fingers on its surface.

"Mate I need to see someone! NOW!" Greg shouted, his anxiety taking hold of him. His tone of voice took the poor receptionist aback.

"And who are you looking for?" the man asked, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Sahira Shah, she was brought in by ambulance."

"Are you a relative?" the receptionist queried.

"I'm her boyfriend?" Greg lied.

"She has just been taken upstairs for a C.T. scan. I'm assuming you know where the relatives' room is?" the man questioned, glancing at Greg's scrubs.

"I'll find it!" Greg replied angrily, walking away from the desk.

* * *

Greg walked into the crowded relatives' room. There was the scent of sadness in the room. It clung to the walls and the occupants.

There were people sat huddled in chairs, being unsuccessfully comforted by family and friends. Some sat alone, their eyes staring blankly out into the distance as if no one was really there.

Sometimes a doctor would call someone outside. Greg could tell from the expression on the medic's face that someone had lost a loved one. Be it a brother or sister, parent or child, the pain would never go away. Greg had to do this all the time but he had never expected to be in this situation himself.

"Mr Douglas?" Greg looked up at the mention of his name and the unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, that's me." Greg said, jumping from his seat, he followed the doctor outside.

"Is she okay? Greg quizzed the poor doctor before he had a chance to open his mouth. Greg had to know if Sahira would be all right and he had to know, NOW!

"Her blood pressure plummeted whilst she was in the ambulance and she lost consciousness."

"I'm a doctor, just tell me!" Greg shouted. The poor doctor looked shocked at Greg's reaction.

"I think you need to calm down!" the medic said, "We will know more when her scans come back...But it could be a bleed."

"But she was fine, she was talking to me!" Greg yelled in anger at himself. He should have noticed something was wrong.

"It was just a lucid interval, during which she would have appeared fine."

"Her speech was slurred." Greg said, silently cursing himself for not telling the paramedics this vital piece of information.

"You wouldn't have known," the doctor replied, "It would have looked like a simple concussion."

"I should have been more observant! I'm a doctor for god's sake!" Greg shouted.

"There are no obvious signs. You weren't to know."

"Thank you, doctor." Greg watched him walk away, before curling into a ball on the floor. Holding his knees close to his chest, he sobbed quietly.

Sahira meant so much to everyone. Her kind voice and loving eyes. She could always relax and anxious patients with her warming smile.

If Greg lost her now he didn't know what he would do. He would rather curl up and die than spend a day away from her. It was seeing her face every morning that kept him going.

And what about Indy? That little boy could not lose his mum, not now, not today. Greg suddenly remembered how he had left Indy with The Ice Queen and raced up the stairs to find them.

* * *

Pushing the ward door open, Greg could see Jac with Indy in the side room. The boy's big brown eyes and sweet smile had melted The Ice Queen's cold heart. She held him against her shoulder, swaying and dancing round the room.

Greg pulled out his phone and recorded the tender moment.

"I never saw you as the maternal type." Greg said as he pushed the door open.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll deny it!" Jac whispered menacingly.

"Don't worry about it." Greg replied, "I've got it all on camera!" Greg chuckled lightly.

"So how is Sahira?" Jac asked placing a now sleeping Indy on the sofa in the corner of the room.

"It's not looking good." Greg replied truthfully.

"Poor kid," Jac sighed, gazing over at Indy, "No one deserves to lose their mum like that."

Jac thought back to her lonely childhood, without her parents, in and out if care homes. At least Jac could remember her mum and although she felt abandoned, she partially understood what was happening to her. If Sahira died today, Indy would have no memories of her, being so young. He would never know how much his mother had loved him. She would just be stories and photos in dusty picture frames. If Indy lost his mum, he would lose all hope of a normal childhood with parents who loved him. No long summer evenings playing in the park, with his brothers and sisters, as his proud parents look on, smiling.

What if Indy, like Jac had done, blamed himself? He would spend his whole life with unanswered questions floating around in his head:

What if I hadn't made such a mess with my toys?

Would my mum still be here?

Greg's words snapped Jac from her thoughts back into the present.

"I'm going to see Sahira." He said bluntly before exiting the room.

* * *

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Tuesday's episode made me cry, although I am happy that Hanssen does have half a heart.**

**Please review.**


	5. Rafi's Return

**A/N: Many thanks to everyone who reviewed and extra thanks to Indicate, who finally read my story after many weeks of pestering by me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rafi's Return**

Greg sat by Sahira's bedside. He held her hand and pressing it against his cheek, he let the tears fall. They dripped down his face and trailed onto Sahira's hand.

"Please wake up!" he whispered to her.

Greg looked up as he heard the doors swing open. Rafi stood there his face as dark as a thunder cloud. Greg was surprised he couldn't feel rain dripping from the ceiling onto his head.

Rafi crossed the room, grabbing Greg by the collar; he dragged him away from his wife and out of the room. A nurse nearby shouted for security.

"You stay away from my wife." Rafi hissed at Greg in a low menacing tone. Greg shook of the warning. Rafi slammed Greg against the wall. Greg pushed him off violently and Rafi stumbled backwards, before crashing into the reception desk. Greg glared at him, hatred and anger burning in his eyes. Rafi stared back, equally enraged. His eyes glinted like demonic black orbs.

Both men looked up quickly as the awful beeping sound filled their heads. Rafi stumbled to his feet as fast as he could, but Greg was already ahead of him. He flew through the doors, nearly tripping over.

"What's happening?" Greg shouted at the doctors who paid no attention to him. "Tell me!" he begged, "Please tell me-I'm a doctor." His voice was barely a whisper.

"There's an epidural haematoma and it is placing pressure on her brain." One of the doctors told him calmly, "We're taking her up to theatre."

And with that Sahira was taken away, leaving Rafi and Greg to stare at the place where she had been lying only seconds before.

Greg sat outside the operating theatre, Rafi having long since been dragged away by security. They simply saw him as the ex-husband, jealous of his wife's new romance.

Greg looked up, blinking as he heard the door brush open, hinges squealing.

"She's on the mend." The doctor stated, his face a blank a blank mask, emotionless. Greg found no comfort in his expression.

"Please can I see her?" Greg croaked, his voice thick with tears. The doctor nodded and Greg heard the squeaking of wheels on the shiny blue flooring. Greg saw Sahira, lying so still. Utterly motionless. He grasped her hand. She felt so frail, her slender fingers, barely warm. He felt as if she was slipping away from him.

"I love you, more than anything." Greg whispered to her, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, "And I need you to get better, for me and for Indy." One solitary tear laid a track down his cheek. "We need you Sahira…So many people need you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry it is very short but I've had a lot going on. Please review if you don't hate me.**


	6. Revenge

**A/N: I know its pretty rubbish and really short, but please forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Revenge**

Rafi's P.O.V

I go home as there is not much I could do in the hospital. Security was convinced I'm a violent thug anyway. I sweep up the pieces of the broken plate, picking stray bits of cheese off the carpet. I admire the large bloodstain on the floor. My wife has done a fantastic job there.

She is lucky Greg found her. He, on the other hand will not be so lucky. Nobody interferes with my family and gets away with it. That Greg Douglas can have my wife but he will not have my son. Not Indy: not my flesh and blood.

I know Sahira doesn't love me anymore. She's sick of me, says I'm overprotective. She things she's a 'big girl', but I want her to be mine. She tells me I'm paranoid but from what I've seen today, my anxiety is entirely justified. She and Greg _are _having an affair.

I will ask her about it when she is better and perhaps she will she things differently. Hopefully, she will see that she belongs to me and that Greg was only ever interested in a brief fling.

Sahira Shah is my wife, and nobody will have her but me, because:

_I Rafi Raza, will have my revenge._

* * *

**A/N: I know its short. I have written up chapter 9 and have sufficient ideas for chapter 8 but I don't have any ideas for chapter 7 (the one in which Sahira wakes up and eventually goes home). I want to explore this idea from a different angle. If you have any thoughts, opinions or constructive criticism. Please drop me a review or PM me. Also, if any of you are reading my other fic, Shattered and Broken, I will be updating in the next couple of days (I promise. I only have to find the time to type it up.)**


End file.
